The Beginning
by Timelady2002
Summary: After a girl finds a TV show about an alien called The Doctor, he ends up subbing at her school and after Daleks attack they go to war with them. Teaming up with Torchwood, UNIT, and... The Cybermen! Will it work? Will they all survive?
1. Audrey

This is my first fanfic so please don't judge! it is short. Spelling might be weird too. Thanks! Enjoy! P.S the thing about my name isn't true... i like my last name.

"Good morning class."

"Mooorrning..." We replied with a quite dull tone.

"I will be substituting for today."

"Yes!" I whispered quietly.

"What was that?" "Nothing."

"Nothing?..."

"Nothing Doctor *cough* Smith." He walked over and looked me in the eye.

" why did you say doctor?" He asked interested.

"That's your name isn't it?" He stood up again. He was a tall man. A brown suit and blue tie with sort of sticky uppy hair and rectangle reading glasses. Much like mine. I never wore them though. He gave me a searching look. I'm Audrey by the way. Just Audrey. Not all that fond of my last name. Makes me sound like I work at Walmart. Carter. Ug. The reason I called him Doctor was because I found a TV show on him. (I thought he was fictional!) Now me on the other hand... I have sort of a jet black hair and a sort of tallish (Not really...) figure. 'Bout 5ft 2' I would guess. I never really check. Tan skin and ADHD. Bad. But when it comes to science (the interesting stuff like space) and technology, and the UK I am sucked in. They call me weird because I talk about my dreams. Sometimes pleasant, sometimes it's the war. The Time War to be exact. Terrifying. Yesh. That's for later though. Well back to reality. Pft.

"How about you Audrey?" I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"How about me what?" he took a deep breath.

"Can you name all of the planets?" i thought about this for a minuet.

"Which galaxy?" I asked.

"Just whatever you know."

"Umm well... there's Earth, Venus, Mars, Jupiter,Mercury,Saturn, Uranus,Neptune,Rexapolafalapatoious,Abydos, Agora, Alvega, Anagonia,Golobus, and Galifry. Not all of them but there the ones I have on the top of my head. Not literally mind you." he looked at me with va sort of proud look.

"Good!" Anyone elce?" he said looking around.

"You two are so weird!" Someone said.

"Thank you." I said standing up and bowing towards the direction it came from. The bell rang indicating 2nd period. I stood to get my stuff. As soon as everyone was gone I walked over to the sub.

"Sooo. When was it?" He looked at me trying to act 'human'.

" When was what" he asked. I sighed in exasperation.

"Your last regeneration?" He coughed.

"Oh...Yesterday."

"So you just... Ya know..." I raised my left hand and wiggled it a bit.

"Yep."

"Cooolll."

"How do you you know all that stuff? It's impossible! I don't understand?! You say it like its nothing!"

"Well..." He kept on going.

"it's like you just hacked my mind or something! You know what to say whenever I asked a question!"

"I..."

"You just sit there like knowing All that is like knowing how to breath!" I stopped him.

"I can be smart if I want. Now shut up. Please."

"Oh."

"I'll be going to class now if you don't mind." Right as I was walking out the door he stopped me.

"You're so British. I thought we were in Texas." I laughed.

"Thank you. Oh and... Welcome to Texas Doctor." I smiled and left.

That day at lunch I saw him at one of the student tables alone. I immediately walked over and sat down.

"Ya know there's a teachers table over there." I said pointing to the far left corner of the room.

"Yeah. I know. Bit depressing over there. Shouldn't you be with your friends?" He said, chin in his hands.

"Don't have any to sit with. Sarah's absent and Aivs is in SLD (again). Kate's in tutoring and Fez is with the boys. Why are you here?"

"Strong readings. old readings. Ones that shouldn't exist."

"Ha!" I laughed.

"What did ya find? Another timelord?!" I said sarcastically. Knowing he was the last.

"Actually... Yes. I did a second reading during class. It was even stronger." I looked at him astounded.

"What?" I said, for he was giving me 'the look'. You know the head tilted down slightly, one eyebrow raised, I think it's you, look. I exhaled a breath of excitement.

"You think it's me?!"

"Yeah! You knew all those planets! It's non-terrestrial information!"

"Pft. Don't expect me to be smart or anything. I'm as stupid as they come! I got off a TV show."

"What was it about?"

"You." I mumbled under my breath.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Probably goin' mad. Probably talkin to myself again. Dreams, now this. They all think I'm crazy."

"Dreams?" "Yeah. It's about Galifry."

"How long have they been going on?"

"My whole life."

" Come here." I slipped under the table to sit next to him. He put his fingers on my temples. I saw the most recent dream that I had last night.

"Please. No. Don't remind me I don't want to see it again." He continued looking through them. They all flashed through my head. They where painful to remember. So much blood, and pain, and guilt. Suddenly one came up. One of my favorites. A picnic in the mountains with my family. The bad ones started again. Worse this time.

"Please Doctor. Stop. Please! STOP!" I opened my eyes, I was breathing really hard. He hugged me.

"It's OK Audrey it's over." Just then a blond girl that i recognized as Rose walked over. I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Thanks a lot Doctor. Working as a lunch lady." She said wiping the table, his arm still around me.

"Won't be your last." I said remembering the episode 'School Reunion'

"Say what?"

"Ohh. Nothing." I said quietly propping my feet on the table showing off my white ankle length converse. As she strutted away with a wet cloth in her hands.

"Where did you get those?" He asked looking at my shoes curiously.

"If l told you, you would never believe me."

"Oh I believe a lot of things ya know."

"Ohh. Fine. I got them at Kohl's outlet. Size 5 adult. UK not America. 7 here. Why?"

"Just wondering." he smiled. That's when the scariest thing happened. Coach Applewhite blew the whistle for quiet.

"QUIET! CLEAN UP AND I'LL DISMIS YOU TABLE AT A TIME." Chatter arose as we all threw away our trays and plastic baggies from our lunches.

"Hey come to the class room after school! I have something to show you!" The Doctor shouted after me.

"K! See ya then doc!"

"Uh... I don't..."

"Whatev. See ya." I turned, still walking and smiled at him.

"Nice guy. Niicce guy." I said to myself my hands in my coat pockets as I went to health class.

After school I went straight to the science room. Whipped out my phone and called my mum.

"Hey mum! Goin to science tutoring the teacher's takein me home. No need to worry. He's nice. And cute. See ya later." I noticed he wasn't in the room yet so I decided to have a look around. I went into the glass sun room and saw, of course, the TADRIS.

"Hello ol' girl. I'm Audrey. Nice to meet you." I stood back and looked behind me to make sure he wasn't here yet. He wasn't so I snapped my fingers and the doors flew open reviling the control room.

"Haven't seen this one in a while. I'm already on 11." I noticed that I was slightly crying just looking at it in person. I sniffed and wiped my eyes hoping The Doctor wasn't there to see. Of course he was. I didn't notice till I started to walk around and stroking the consoles and he said,

"So? Whadaya think?" I jumped slightly.

"Oh. Hi! yeah. um well...Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space. TARDIS for short, nickname sexy. You'll figure that out later. Type, what, 40 by the look? Bigger on the inside. Simple timelord tech. Weeelll. Somewhat simple. Weeelll. Not simple at all since this is the last one." I took a deep breath in and said

"So. Can I come?"

"Sure. That's why I showed you! That and I worked out who you you really are."

"well then. Who am I?"

"Audrey. Timelord. My daughter. I took you away in the TARDIS so you would survive the time war. When you where around 90. I gave you somewhat fake memory's of a very early childhood. You're 120 years old and rising."

"I KNEW IT! OH MY GOD I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I. KNEW. IT! I knew it! I thought I felt two hearts! Every time I'm exited or out of breath it just is there! Bam bam bam either side just right there! I feel it now! Oh my god I feel it. That is just CRAZY! I love it. I told them so! I told them so I told them so i told them SO! I TOLD them I had two! WOW! I gotta tell my mum."

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her goodbye because this little time lady is goin to the MADUSA CASCADE BABY!" I paused."

And that I told her so."

"You are really excited about this aren't you."

"I mean you would probably be excited if you meet someone you were lead to believe that they didn't exist! And that they were you freaking DAD!"

"Eh. True."

"Yeah. Hey where's Rose?"

"I don't know. Come on." As he grabbed my hand I relaxed all my tense muscles just knowing that this was all real. As we ran a slowly smiled as tears rolled down my face. 'Tears of happiness' I thought.

'Humeny wummuny. Not yet Audrey he's ten. Savor it.'

We turned the corner to the cafeteria and burst in.

"Doctor. Everything's locked. Where did she go?" I looked out the window to see Dalek's looking in.

"Doctorrr!"

"What?"

"Dalek!"

"Exxtterminateee!"

"RUN!" We held hands and ran to the TARDIS and got in it to move it outside for a quick get away if we needed it. I stepped outside and saw Rose surrounded by Daleks. "Rose!" The Doctor yelled.

"Stay still! I'm coming!" I picked up a small pistol that a friend and I had hid after a school shooting last week. We had knocked him out and hid his weapons after calling 911. I held it in front of me and yelled

"let her go or I shoot."

"You could not kill us stupid human." Said the metallic voice.

"really? Watch me." I pointed the gun at the Dalek's eye stock and shot.

"Can't. See. Can't. See." I walked over and ripped out the plunger thingy and the gun.

"Not dead but absolutely useless. Just a blind rolling thingy that jabbers on about stupid stuff. Oh and FYI. I'm not human." They all backed away and I walked to Rose. "'Fraid we haven't meet yet. I'm Audrey. Daughter of The Doctor. (Don't worry he's still single) and second to last time lord. You must Rose."

"Uh. Yeah. Nice to meet ya."

"Pleasure!"

"Weelll. To the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked astounded.

"Sure! I'll let you say the thing."

"What thing?" I gave him the look.

"Ohhh. The thing. Alons-y!"

"Yess! He did the thing! Love when he does the thing." I turned around to the Daleks

"well? What are ya waiting for? Shoo!" I said waving my hand like I was scaring off a dog. I turned to go into the TARDIS I felt a sharp electric shock down my back as I fell to my knees.


	2. Slitheen can be so thick don't you think

It's been an odd day. A girl that turned out to be my daughter is a Fangirl about a show about me, then Daleks attacked her school. Then she had a gun. And she disarmed a Dalek saving Rose. Weird. I snapped back into reality.

"I'll let you do the thing."

"What thing?" She gave me the look. Which is weird because she almost looked like me when she did the look. I had no idea what the thing was so I decided just to say my, somewhat, catchphrase? Would you call it that? Oh well

"Oh. The thing." I said nervously

"Alons-y!" I said with a turn off my heal and we strolled back into the TARDIS I heard Audrey whispering to Rose

"Yesss! He did the thing. I love when he does the thing." Back in the TARDIS I turned to see Audrey walking in. I saw a Dalek behind her aiming right at her. "AUDREY!WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Too late. She collapsed on the floor. I ran to her Rose already beside her. I noticed a tear rolling down my face just slightly.

"I barely knew her Rose. I barely knew her." I propped her up into my lap and hugged her.

"It's all my fault. This always happens. Every single time." Rose hugged me and buried her face in my shoulder. Just then Audrey's eyes slowly fluttered open

"Doctor?"

"I'm here Audrey. I'm right here."

"I have a question."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Why does it always start with the hands?"

"Oh my gosh! Good! You can regenerate."

"Of course I can stupid! I'm a time lord! Lady... Whatever." She raised up her hands that where starting to shimmer with regeneration energy.

"Have you ever noticed that In the movie Tangled," she said slowly as she stood up. "That Rapunzle's hair is actually regeneration energy?"

"What's Tangled?"

"I'll explain later. See ya!" She burst in to flames. It was a strong regeneration. Not too strong, but strong for her age. She restored to normality. She was the same height, about, with flaming red hair that was thick and long, almost down to the middle of her back. She exhaled a strong breath.

"That's better." She said happily.

"HEY?! How come YOU get to be a ginger?!"

"haha" She said smiling. She looked down to her school uniform.

"Oh my. This won't do at all! I'm tired of school. And it's somewhat to big. Hm. Be right back." She walked off to the closet and came back a Minute later with jeans, a long sleeve shirt that was purple and turquoise and her 'kohls converse' as she called them.

"Yes, no? What do ya think? The shirt is good but not now. Maybe something a bit more, well, sharp? Maybe? Nah." She walked back to the closet. Me and Rose locked eyes "OK then." I said

"you'll have to lead the whole fashion thing. I have no clue about girls and cloths." She laughed.

"You'll learn soon enough." I nodded and turned back towards the closet. She walked out with a Union Jack t-shirt and a jean jacket much like the one Rose wore when we had encountered the Empty Children.

"Maybe? Not now?"

"I like it." Rose said with a shoulder shrug.

"Maybe a different jacket." She said And back into the closet she went. There was a lurch and the TARDIS had started to make odd noises.

"What's going on?!" Rose shouted.

"Something had locked on to the TARDIS!" I replied flipping a bunch of switch and pushing different buttons. Audrey ran out and stood next to me and held on to the handles. She shifted to another part of the control panel. The was also hitting buttons and switches and typing in stuff at the screen. Mumbling to herself in modern Galifraian, which was odd because she had never went to school back in Galifry. I looked over at her. She was wearing a outfit much like mine. Not really but if you look at the bottom half you would thing it was me. The top half she had on the same Union Jack shirt but instead a Brown leather jacket. It looked really good on her when I think about it. There was a lurch and it all.

"What's going on?" Audrey whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe we broke free."

"Maybe. Who was locking on anyways?"

"Probably the Daleks."

"Yeah."

"Hey you two."

"Yess?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"You know... I don't know." I said normally.

"Why where we whispering?"

"I dunno." And she walked outside.

"Well would ya look at that!" Audrey said.

"What? Where are we?" I asked her.

"Hello! You must be Jackie Tyler."

"Who are you?!" I walked outside to see Jackie Tyler and Audrey standing face to face.

"I'm Audrey. Nice To meet you! What's today?"

"It's January 8th. it's been weeks Doctor! That's a record. Usually months."

"Cool. So... What was I going to say? Oh right. Dalek!" And she collapsed. Sure enough there was a Dalek right behind Jackie.

"Mum! Watch out!"

"Ahhhhhh!" We all ducked. I picked up Audrey and we ran to the apartment.

"Does this happen every time you lot regenerate?" Jackie asked me.

"No. Only the 1st 3rd and sometimes other regenerations. It's rare though. Like me. I'm more sensitive to the energy. She might take after me." I turned to see Audrey release a thing of energy.

"Doctor. I'll stay with her,ok?"

"Thanks Rose You stay safe."

"Will do. Where are you going?"

"I am going to go have a chat with some old friends."


End file.
